


Me Ka Mahalo Nui (With Deep Gratitude)

by LeeLee710



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee710/pseuds/LeeLee710
Summary: Spoilers for 8.9 and 8.10. This is a very short scene that popped into my head after seeing promos for those upcoming episodes. I haven't written in a while so if it seems poorly written or disjointed in any way I apologize. I just needed to get it out of my head.





	Me Ka Mahalo Nui (With Deep Gratitude)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 8.9 and 8.10. This is a very short scene that popped into my head after seeing promos for those upcoming episodes. I haven't written in a while so if it seems poorly written or disjointed in any way I apologize. I just needed to get it out of my head.

"It's a little ironic don't ya think Danno?" Steve soft voice sounded loud in the quiet of the hospital room. The only other sound was the occasional beeping from a monitor. Danny had yet to regain consciousness from all of the trauma he had endured the day before.

"You spent so much time worrying about my health and look where you end up..." Steve lowered his head as his voice broke. The images of Danny suffering first from yet another biological agent, to then being shot in the chest while under quarantine ran through Steve's head on a loop. To add insult to injury his partner had experienced some pretty intense hallucinations throughout the ordeal. It was all very painful to bear witness to and Steve wished he could erase it from his memory.

"This was a close one buddy, too close" He swallowed hard and tears stung his eyes as he remembered the desperation he had felt when no doctor would enter the quarantine room to help Danny. It had been up to Steve and Junior to keep Danny alive while they waited for the quarantine to be lifted. Steve had never been more thankful that SEALS had such extensive medical training.

"Careful partner, someone might think you were actually worried about me"

Danny's gravelly voice sounded like music to Steve's ears. Schooling his features he lifted his head and smirked.

"Me? Worried? Nah, not for a second" He rose to his feet, quickly filling a small cup with water as Danny rolled his eyes and licked at dry lips. Danny silently accepted the offering, sipping slowly as Steve studied him.

"How you feeling?" It was a stupid question, Steve knew, but he needed to hear more of Danny's voice. Needed to be sure his best friend was ok.

"Eh, been better I guess, but not too bad for the most part."

"Yeah well you've been sleeping for the past 24 hours. I think you'd be raring to go after all that rest." Steve's tone was teasing, needing to feel some sort of normalcy after all the chaos. Danny huffed small chuckle in response.

"Best sleep I've gotten in months." Danny's short retort was a testament to how weak he still was, leaving Steve struggling with controlling the emotions he was trying to push down. Steve also knew his statement was in reference to the amount of sleep Danny had lost recently while stressing over Steve's health.

"Well clearly I'm not the one you need to be worrying about."

"At least I'm man enough to admit it." Silence hung in the air as Steve chose to ignore Danny's comment, instead changing the subject.

"So listen, I promised Grace and Charlie I would come get them when you woke up. You alright if I bring them by?" Steve asked, moving to the foot of the bed.

Danny smiled brightly and nodded his head. "What kind of question is that huh?"

Steve laughed and opened the door. "I'll be back."

"Ok Terminator, just go, get out." Chuckling, Steve turned back to see Danny beginning to doze off again.

"Hey Danno?..." Steve call softly. Drowsy blue eyes lifted once again. "...I really wasn't worried...." Steve swallowed hard and blinked back tears. "....I was fucking terrified..."

"Steve..."

"I can't do this without you so please....don't ever do that again."

Without another word Steve disappeared through the door.


End file.
